Shield
Shield is an active skill in S4 League. Using the Shield Shift: Activate Shield The eSper creates an plasma shield that completely blocks all ranged attacks coming from the front of the user. The shield can be deactivated by pressing Shift key once more after activation. The Shield is for players who prefer to bring portable cover or charge head on into the battlefield. The Shield is now deactivated if the user runs or dodges. Tips *You are able to attack with ranged weapons even when the shield is active, although the use of a melee or mental weapon will deactivate the shield. However, it is possible to reload mental weapons without deactivating the shield. *Each time a bullet or hit is blocked, it drains a small portion of your SP bar. *Other players who hide behind the Shield are also protected from ranged attacks. *Remember that the shield does NOT defend against ranged weapon attacks that come from behind, melee weapons, mental weapons, Cannonade, throwing weapons, and Senty Nell's attack. *You can use the Shield to protect yourself while putting down a Installation Weapon. This eliminates much of the danger of placing a Senty Nell or a Sentry Gun. *Try putting yourself in front of your allies while your shield is activated, to help take bullets for them. *Always keep an eye on your SP bar with the shield; running out in the middle of a firefight can lead to your death. *Don't bother using your shield if you're fighting a Cannonade, Mind Shock or melee weapon user; these weapons ignore the shield, meaning you should conserve your precious SP for other actions. *Be wary of Turrets and Heavy Machine Guns. You may be shielded, but the sheer number of bullets both weapons fire can overwhelm your shielding after around 5-10 seconds of fire if you have a full bar of SP to fuel the shield. *Be wary of flyers and watch your back and sides; only your front is protected by the shield. *Try to conserve your SP with this skill; don't run or dodge too much, since the more running and dodging you do, the less SP your shield will have to operate with. Try running until you have around half your SP bar remaining, which is usually more than enough for some combat. *If you run low on SP to maintain your shield in a firefight, get behind some cover immediately. Let your shields recharge before going back into the firefight. Attempt to conserve your health where possible through usage of the shield. Consider the shield as another bar of health that must be depleted when used against ranged weapons. *Try shielding your teammates that use the Rail Gun, Cannonade or Turret. Shielding snipers will mean they can hold still for some time, letting them have a more accurate shot. Shielding allied turrets will eliminate the main drawback of using a turret: being unable to dodge bullets due to becoming immobilized when deployed. *The Counter Sword's block ability is usable with this ability. As a result, it is possible to block both enemy ranged weapons and many melee attacks. *While you cannot activate your shield when using the Turret in stationary mode, you can actually still use it by activating it BEFORE you deploy the Turret. It will work and protect you as long as you have SP, which can significantly increase survivability when using the Turret. Airhugging/Shield Canceling Airhugging is a tactic that is usually done with a Shield (It is possible to use other skills instead of Shield, but this skill is the most effective and efficient in performing these manuvers). What it does is reduce the delay between shots for weapons such as the Revolver, Burst Shotgun, Railgun and Cannonade. This allows your character to fire their weapon faster than normal. This technique is termed Airhugging because it appears like your character is actually hugging the air when being performed. If done correctly, this technique will use little to no SP. To Airhug, you will need to follow this sequence of actions fairly quickly: Shoot>Activate Shield>Deactivate Shield>Shoot and repeat. A popular way to perform this is with two weapons, the Revolver and Burst Shotgun, as such: Rev>Shield>Shield>Burst>Rev and repeat. Shield Canceling is similar to Airhugging, but is instead used as a more defensive manuver, rather than a increase to your character's rate of fire. Again, this can be performed with the weapons said above. This can be performed with the following combination: Shoot>Shield>Dodge, repeat. This allows your character to fire, then quickly cut off some of the time used in the animation of your weapon's spread, then dodging. This allows your character to fire and evade extremely quickly. However, this technique is very SP intensive. Consult the Sources/Sites section for more information on these two techniques. More can be found in the Glitches page of this wiki. Sources/Sites: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QvutVCxRKC0 Gallery Shield desc.PNG Category:Active Skills